Time Travel Mysteries of the Third Floor
by CzechChicka
Summary: Long, long ago the great wizard Merlin created the Orbs of Time. All were hidden, until Voldemort came along. Now he has traveled 27 years into the past on an assasionation mission, but not everything is as it seems. ch 2 RR! ON HOLD!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Hey everyone!! This is Maddy (Czech Chicka) back with another story. I know, I haven't finished my first two yet, but give me some time! With my other HP fic, I don't know if I'll ever finish it. I've sort of gotten writer's block, but I might get over it. With the terminator fic, I'm probably going to rewrite the whole thing, just so it makes more sense. Sorry for those who like it the way it is!  
  
I may not update every week because I'm very busy. I'm in the 8th grade, so we have all this stupid homework to "prepare us for the wonders of high school" yadda yadda so on and so forth. And besides that, I've got basketball, choir, and band to work around. So writing a chapter may take a week or two. Sorry!!!  
  
And also, please review after every chapter! Constructive criticism is ok, but no flames, please! This is the first fic I am actually planning on finishing, and it will be really long, so have fun! I'm going to try to finish it before this summer, because the 6th book comes out then. Yay!! At least, that's what I've heard, so don't shoot me if I'm wrong.  
  
Read my bio if you have the time (or guts). I hope you enjoy this story and tell me what you think! Also, if you have a super good non-anime (sorry, can't stand that stuff), non-slash fic that's really good, let me know!!  
  
~*~Czech Chicka~*~ 


	2. The New Assignment

Time Travel Mysteries of the Third Floor  
  
Disclaimer: La La La La Laaaaaaa La.. That's pretty much all I own, except for this plot and several other characters.  
  
Summary: Voldemort has gotten hold of some very valuable time turners, and now he's started murdering people in the past who are a problem. Harry Potter, the head of the division, is assigned on a very interesting mission. Can he protect the target when he doesn't even know who it is? MWPP Era.  
  
Chapter 1: The New Assignment  
  
Harry Potter paced back and forth over the office floor. Occasionally, he would pick up one of the picture frames placed on his superior's desk, stare at it for a moment, and then continue pacing. As he paced, his midnight-black robes swirled around him, giving him the look of a powerful wizard, which he was. In fact, Harry had seemed to possess a strange kind of . well; he didn't exactly know what it was. Glass would shatter when he was angry; he saw through invisibility cloaks, and of course the annoying swirling cloak deal.  
  
Harry had no idea what this meeting was about. He had been called off an assignment in Egypt to "report back immediately". Someone else had been given his case.Smith, he thought. Some guy with a heavy American accent. Harry didn't know him very well.  
  
Harry was head of the Department of Time Travel Law Enforcement. There weren't many people in his department because there weren't many people who owned time turners. Actually, his department focused more on Voldemort than anything else. Somehow, the Dark Lord and his supporters had gotten a hold of the fabled 'Orb of Time', which was being held in the Department of Mysteries before the Death Eaters found it. The newly formed department the Harry headed had been pulled together in case Voldemort decided to use his new toy.  
  
So far, though, he hadn't done any real damage. He tried to get the Sorcerer's Stone, but that had been easy to stop. Almost too easy.  
  
"Harry! How good to see you again! What're you in for?" asked Joe, a newly graduated Hogwarts student with highly exceptional grades. Better than Hermione, even. Joe worked in his department, second only to Harry (much to the disgust of some of the older arours). They were almost as close as Harry had been to Ron.  
  
"Actually, Joe, I have absolutely no idea. How did the trip to the Ontario go?" asked Harry. Joe's sister lived in Canada.  
  
"Smashing! Lula got a new mare. One of those South Dakotan prairie hippogriffs. Simply beautiful. How was your mission in Egypt?"  
  
"Oh, they called me off before I could activate the orb," groaned Harry, "Almost made me break it too, what with that bloody Heron and all." Both men burst out laughing.  
  
"Good evening, gentlemen. I'm overjoyed to see that you both showed up on time for once," greeted Arthur Weasley, the newly made Minister of Magic.  
  
"Hello, Mr. both of us?" questioned Harry, giving Mr. Weasley a curious glance.  
  
"Harry, for the last time, it's Arthur. And yes, both of you. I have a new assignment for you two." Harry and Joe were met with a hard stare from their redheaded elder. "You should know that Voldemort has changed his focus from changing events to.persons," he hesitated with the last word, giving Harry a pitying glance. Joe nodded, and so did Harry, although this was really news to him. He took a moment to wonder whether his last assignment had really been handed off to someone else, or just cancelled.  
  
"We've received reports from undisclosed sources that one of the Dark Lord's supporters has recently activated the Orb near Scotland. Your mission is to stop him from destroying the target at all costs. All usual rules will apply. Remember, above all, you must not be seen! Especially you, Harry," Arthur finished. Strangely enough, there wasn't a hint of his usual humor at all. And another thing, why did he keep shooting sorrowful glances at Harry. Something was wrong. Something was worse than usual.  
  
"Err.Arthur.why me especially?" asked Harry. Mr. Weasley looked like he was about to answer, but he was cut off by Joe, who had been too lost in his own thoughts to notice what Harry had just said.  
  
"How far back are we going?"  
  
Mr. Weasley hesitated, gave Harry one more grief-filled glance, then said, "Twenty-Seven years."  
  
Harry's stomach gave a horrible jolt. He had a nauseating feeling that he already knew exactly what was happening near Scotland three decades ago.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Twenty-four."  
  
"Date of Birth?"  
  
"July 31, 1980."  
  
Florence leaned over her desk; quickly copying down the information Harry had just given her.  
  
"Weight?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Must we really do this again, Florence? We've done it a hundred times!" It was true. ID cards had to be re-written every assignment, in case some small detail changed while the employees were messing with time. Florence threw Harry a sympathetic look. He'd had too many of those lately.  
  
"Look, Harry, I'm sorry about this case and how personal it is to you, but your complaining doesn't make my job any easier," she reasoned. Harry nodded in defeat. Maybe he was just doing this to distract himself from the objections of his new mission. He gave Florence his weight.  
  
The aging gray-haired woman struggled to her feet, gathered her papers, and ambled over towards Harry.  
  
"Here's your ID card, your wand, and your invisibility cloak. You are to take nothing else with you," droned Florence, sounding hilariously akin to a machine.  
  
Harry was sure to turn before he rolled his eyes. Damn Voldemort, damn protocol, damn everything.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~Czech Chicka~*~ 


	3. Early Mistakes

Time Travel Mysteries of the Third Floor  
  
Disclaimer: La La La La Laaaaaaa La.. That's pretty much all I own, except for this plot and several other characters.  
  
Summary: Voldemort has gotten hold of some very valuable time turners, and now he's started murdering people in the past who are a problem. Harry Potter, the head of the division, is assigned on a very interesting mission. Can he protect the target when he doesn't even know who it is? MWPP Era. Chapter 2: Early Mistakes  
  
Joe looked at Harry, his eyebrows raised. Joe had never gone back before, just looked for information about Voldemort's latest movements. Of coarse, he had heard numerous stories from Harry, but nothing to prepare him for this. Nobody had ever gone so far back to a time that they didn't exist before. Who knew what would happen?  
  
".And remember, don't open your eyes until your feet hit the ground," finished Harry. He looked around at the bleak figures that made of the  
  
Forbidden Forest. Some two hundred yards away lay the grounds of Hogwarts. Those grounds were well missed by a certain boy of 19 who headed a certain department.  
  
Though it was summer, the two travelers bore heavy cloaks and earmuffs. To anyone else, they would appear to be insane, wearing these garments in 90- degree weather. Only they knew that, for them at least, things would be getting very cold in a few minutes, in more than one way.  
  
Harry tore his eyes from his former home and concentrated on shiny black orb that he could hold in the palm of his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Joe take out a similar object and placed it in the shaky palm of his hand. Both men stared at their orbs, as though it had caused them great pain and they sought revenge. Harry focused all his power toward the very center of the sphere, and a twinkle of light appeared. That twinkle slowly started to expand, accelerating as it went, until the light totally engulfed Harry. Harry would have liked to look over at Joe to confirm that all was going as planned, but that would have meant breaking the spell.  
  
Joe watched helplessly as an oblivious Harry disappeared into thin air. He tossed the shattered chunks of his orb at the nearest tree and screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cold. Bone-Chilling cold. That's what Harry woke up to.  
  
Harry cautiously opened a bleary eye and glanced around him. What he saw was a mass of white; snow. He shook his head to regain what sense he had left and looked about him again. He was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Thick layers of snow blanketed the ground and tree branches. He couldn't see anyone from where he was standing.  
  
"Joe?" Harry's voice echoed through the empty forest. Where had the scoundrel gotten? Had something gone wrong? He'd worry about it later, a selfish part of his brain argued. He was so damn cold!  
  
Looking down at his hands, he discovered why this was so. His gloves were gone! His winter cloak and boots were also among the missing. Had someone stolen them? It didn't seem logical; no one came in here. Not everyone, at least he reminded himself. With a shiver he remembered what he was here for. He had no idea how he was going to go about this. Joe had been sent for emotional support.but he was nowhere to be found. Something deep inside of him told him that something here was very wrong.  
  
Sniff  
  
The hair on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Somebody else was here.and it wasn't Joe. Harry wondered for a moment if he dared to turn around.  
  
Sniff  
  
Harry heard it again. His hand slowly crept to his pocket and closed around a long wooden stick.  
  
Crunch  
  
He closed his eyes. It was now or never.  
  
Snort  
  
3, 2, 1.  
  
Harry leaped out from behind a tree that he was sure was the only reason this person hadn't noticed him. Wand held high, he looked up to face his attacker.  
  
A stag.  
  
The creature stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Nobody moved. Harry stared into its deep, empty black eyes. Empty eyes that held a glimmer of intelligence as they stared right back into Harry's deep green. All activity in the forest seemed to come to a stop. Human stared at animal. Animal stared back at human.  
  
Then suddenly, the stag turned away and leaped over a dead log.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I still hear him screaming, "Where do I hide?"  
And all he asks and I say, "Hurry inside"  
A whole lot of memories.yours and not mine  
And all he asks, and I say, "Hurry inside"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And furthermore, the result of having the law of.JAMES POTTER!"  
  
James opened a bleary eye and stared sleepily at Professor McGonagall. Man, was he tired. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed up all night with Moony. All he wanted to do was to go back to sleep, but one look from his transfiguration professor and he pushed himself up. McGonagall sighed.  
  
"Class is dismissed. Mr. Potter, come up front and see me." James waited until everyone had gone, gave Sirius a look of confusion as he walked out the door, and went over to the professor.  
  
"Mr. Potter, it seems to me that you have been dozing off in class," she started.  
  
'Wow,' thought James, 'Talk about obvious.'  
  
"In fact, Mr. Potter, I have also been informed that you drifted away during Herbology, Charms, and Potions," she continued. Busted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Profe."  
  
"Therefore, I'm giving you a one day pass. Get some sleep, James, you're starting to worry me." McGonagall gave him a sympathetic glance, told him he could go, and started to shuffle some papers. James stared wide- eyed at the blue slip of paper in his hand. He didn't believe his luck! For some reason, he was no longer tired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Yes. Everything was going perfectly. He had fallen for it. Old fool.  
  
A young, blonde haired man sat in the corner of a dungeon, shooting tiny fireballs at passing flies. If it was possible for someone to die of boredom, he would. Only two more days. He didn't know how many more potions classes he could listen to before he went crazy. Only two more days.two more days.  
  
The Dark Lord had told him that the ministry would send back an agent to protect the "target" once they got a whiff of what they were trying to do. He didn't know who the agent was, but he had a funny feeling that Lord Voldemort did. All he knew that that bloody agent somehow worked into their conspiracy.  
  
Zit. Zit. Zit.  
  
They would never know what hit them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He said, she said.  
No she don't  
Be back before morning  
And you know she won't  
Well I remember that summer  
Like yesterday  
And I remember his mother  
As he was dragged away  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James sifted through the mess he called a trunk, throwing various items such as boxers, quills, and shirts left and right.  
  
"Got it!" he exclaimed to no one. Triumphantly, he held up a silver hourglass hanging on a golden chain.  
  
A time turner.  
  
He had nicked it out of Filch's closet. Old bat probably didn't even know what it was. It had taken him two years to work up the courage to actually use the thing. Today was the day.  
  
It wasn't exactly like he had no idea what he was doing. He had actually done some research. and found that this particular turner was special; it only went forward. In time, that is. Hours, maybe years with powerful dark magic. James, of coarse, was only going forward a few hours, just to get some peace and quiet to himself for a change.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," he muttered, slinging it over his neck and turning five times.  
  
Suddenly, the world dissolved into a mass of swirling colors. He had the strangest feeling that he was being pulled forward, and he worked hard to keep his stomach in. Then, as quick as it had started, it stopped.  
  
It was night; the room was pitch black. James could hear the faint snores of his fellow Gryffindors as he tiptoed quietly past them and out the door. He stole down the stairs quick as a flash and was out of the portrait hole.  
  
~*~*~  
The night air was refreshing against his bare skin, which was slowly turning blue. But James wasn't walking on foot. at least not in our sense. He was going as Prongs.  
  
Prongs galloped down the sloping grounds, breathing the sweet, misty air that only the night could bring. The ground was soft and springy under his hooves, and the cool breeze brought the sounds of chirping crickets to the young stag's ears. Pure, total bliss.  
  
Prongs did this more often than he would admit. He often found that sixth year was just too hectic. Sleep, eat, study, work, get yelled at by Lily, sleep eat, study, get yelled at by Lily, sleep.it was an endless cycle of boring, meaningless events. If there was a reason for all of this monotonous crap, James thought, then there bloody well better be a damn good reason for it.  
  
Prongs threw his head back as he galloped in an attempt to shake the grumpiness out of his head. He needed to relax, and brooding on the less pleasant details of his life wasn't going to help.  
  
He had reached the Forbidden Forest by now, but he didn't hesitate to plunge further into its depths. The word 'forbidden' worked the exact opposite of James Potter. Instead of meaning 'danger, stay away!' it meant 'come on, you know you want to!' James couldn't' t see what was so forbidden about it anyway. Nothing a sixth year couldn't handle.  
  
"Joe?" a familiar voice echoed through the trees. Prongs stopped, ears pricked up, and stood stock-still. He could just barely hear a distant figure ambling around between two trees to his left. Cautiously, the stag turned his head and sniffed the air.  
  
The figure stopped moving, having heard Prong's snort. James mentally cursed himself for being so careless. He couldn't risk being seen by the figure. The figure was an unknown person, but in the times of Voldemort, the unknown were the enemy. James was faced with a difficulty, as he couldn't run, but he couldn't stay either. He snorted in frustration.  
  
That was a mistake.  
  
Suddenly, a young man jumped out from behind a tree right in front of James. He was surprised, first of all, because he hadn't heard the man coming any closer. The man had his wand trained on him, a scared expression on his face. The man was a boy, probably not much older than James, though he had most certainly graduated from.where ever he went to school. But that wasn't the boy's most surprising feature.  
  
Prongs tensed, as he looked closer at the man's face. Slowly, his eyes traveled from the messy, jet-black hair to the green eyes and down to the boy's nose. Familiar, round glasses rested on the boy's nose. And a frantic thought raced through the animagus' head.  
  
He looks just like me.  
  
James met the boys startling green eyes with his own currently black ones. His questioning and determined look was answered with.recognition? Fear?  
  
Prongs stared at the boy for a precious few seconds, and then leapt over a log and toward the castle.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~Czech Chicka~*~ 


End file.
